


Love Riders

by Courtney_Wilkes



Category: BBC Merlin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtney_Wilkes/pseuds/Courtney_Wilkes
Summary: Evangeline Storm Rider and Victoria Dandelion Rider are sisters and Gaius’ nieces. Uther Pendragon takes them under his wing and they end up in an unexpected love square.Read to find out more!!!





	1. Prologue

In a land of myth and time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gaius’ sister, Samuella, gave birth to two girls. Their names: Evangeline Storm Rider and Victoria Dandelion Rider. They never knew their parents though, because they died when the girls were born. However the girls were saved by Gaius taking and hiding them from the evil that lurks in the night.  
The sisters started to grow up with a sort of father figure. This changed, however, when Morgana started to get the nightmares. Gaius desperately wanted to keep the girls under his wing, but it seemed impossible when Morgana’s nightmares got worse and became more frequent.  
So, Gaius did what he thought was right. He handed the two-year-old girls over to King Uther and asked that he look after and protect the children. King Uther agreed to the arrangement and the girls soon became princesses.  
The girls had always hear stories about Arthur Pendragon and Morgana le Faye as they were growing up. When the girls turn six-years-old, they would get to meet both Arthur and Morgana.  
There was a royal picnic arranged for Evangeline and Victoria to finally meet Arthur and Morgana. The girls were super excited, because they would finally get to spend some time with their “family.” 


	2. Family Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evangeline and Victoria meet their “siblings.” How will Arthur and Morgana take it? What will they think of the girls?

The day of the picnic finally arrived and the girls were busy getting ready with help of Gweneviere’s mother. Evangeline and Victoria have known Gweneviere ever since she was Morgana’s age.   
“Are you girls excited about getting to meet your siblings today?” Gweneviere’s mother asked them, as she was doing Victoria’s hair.   
Evangeline was jumping up and down with pure happiness. “I’m super, duper excited to meet them. I can’t wait! I can’t wait! I can’t wait!”   
Mariam smiles a soft smile at Evangeline. “Well I’m glad you’re happy Princess. There you go; all done.” Mariam put the last pin in Victoria’s hair and smiled at her through the mirror.  
Victoria smiled back. Then she started running to get her dress and shoes, as the girls were still in their nightgowns. “I can’t wait to see them either. They seem nice from the stories that we’ve been told.”   
Mariam chuckled lightly at how Victoria was acting. “Princess, you might want to slow down before you hurt your sister or yourself.” Mariam said gently in a motherly tone.  
After Victoria found a beautiful blue and gold dress along with a pair of pretty gold flats, she started changing quickly.  
Mariam started working on Evangeline’s hair, when all of sudden there was a loud ‘thud!’ When they turned around, they saw that Victoria had fallen on the floor while trying to get ready.   
They all shared a laugh before Mariam had to help Victoria up off the floor. Once she was back on her feet Mariam told her to stand still.  
Victoria obliged and Mariam pulled the rest of the dress on. “There. Now do you need me to help you put your shoes on too or do you think you’ve got it?” Mariam asked, looking Victoria in the eyes.  
Victoria said, “I’ve got it. But if I fall down again, please just leave me on the floor.” Mariam laughed at the six-year-old’s comment. Then Mariam went back to Evangeline’s hair.  
Once Victoria was dressed for the day, she started frantically searching the room for her crown. “There. Your hair is done and your hair girls looks positively lovely,” Mariam said as she put the last little touch on Evangeline’s hair.  
“Hey Eva, do you know where my crown is? I want to wear it with my outfit,” Victoria asked her sister as she was still searching the room for her sacred crown.   
“No Vickie I haven’t. All I know is that I have to get ready right now,” Evangeline said searching her wardrobe for the perfect outfit to wear to the picnic.  
While Evangeline was still searching through her wardrobe, Mariam was helping Victoria find her crown.   
Evangeline walked out of her closet dressed in a stunning red dress with gold trim along with matching red and gold shoes, just as Mariam and Victoria found her crown on her desk.   
After Victoria fixed her crown just right on her head, Evangeline put on her red and gold trimmed veil crown. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

King Uther had come to retrieve the girls from their room. He had led them out to the garden part of the palace. They were getting closer and closer to their destination when all of sudden the girls saw a handsome blonde-haired boy and a beautiful brunette-haired girl. They looked to be about the age of eleven.  
The girls instinctively hid behind King Uther, but still peeked around his legs to look at the blonde boy and brunette girl.   
“It’s okay girls, they won’t hurt you. This is Prince Arthur Pendragon and his sister Morgana Pendragon,” King Uther said to his ‘daughters.’   
The girls immediately beamed up when they heard this. They got in front of King Uther and started to introduce themselves.   
“Hi! I’m Victoria and this is my sister Evangeline. It’s so nice to finally meet you both. We’ve heard stories about you two.” Morgana chuckled lightly at Victoria’s cheerfulness.   
“All good things I hope. Wouldn’t want to damage my good reputation,” Morgana said softly looking between Victoria and her sister.  
Evangeline seemed to have caught the eye of Arthur, because it seemed all he could do was stare at her speechless.   
“Who is she Father?” Arthur asked his father in a whispering tone. King Uther smiled at his son’s eagerness to learn who the blonde-haired girl was.  
“The girls are Gaius’ nieces. The blonde one is named Evangeline and the brunette one is named Victoria,” King Uther said mimicking his son’s whispering tone.  
Morgana noticed the way that Arthur stared at the blonde-haired girl and immediately became jealous, because that meant she was no longer the most beautiful girl in Camelot. This meant their would be a completion between her and the blonde-haired girl.


	3. Strange Encounters

~ 9 Years Later ~

By now, Evangeline and Victoria have blossomed into beautiful young women. The girls have also grown closer together and do multiple activities together. Thankfully, Evangeline and Morgana have stopped fighting with each other long enough to become friends that share things with the other.  
Arthur Pendragon received a picture of the girls when they turned fifteen years of age, so he could keep them close and feel like he was protecting them. He was off at school from four to ten and then he had training to do. However, as the years went by, Arthur had fallen madly in love with Evangeline.  
Victoria, as the years went by, started to develop a crush on Arthur. She noticed, however, that he seemed to only have eyes for her sister. So, she tried to repress her feelings for Arthur. But it seemed that as she got older the harder it was for her to hide her feelings.  
The girls were picking out their outfit for the day, when all of a sudden they heard a loud knock on their chamber door. “Come in,” Evangeline said softly. The girls turned to see who knocked on their door. They smiled when they saw that it was Mariam. “Hey Mariam! How are you doing today?” Victoria said with a big toothy smile plastered on her face.  
Mariam returned the smile and walked over to the girls’ shared vanity. “I’m doing well Princess, thank you for inquiring. May I assist you in getting ready by doing your hair?” Mariam asked in a soft, motherly tone.  
Victoria started gathering her outfit and making her way over to her screen to get changed. “Yes, please. I want my hair to be down, but still have a little bit pulled back. Thank you for asking me Mariam. I appreciate that a great deal,” Victoria said with generosity in her voice.  
Mariam smiled and nodded in acknowledgement and turned to Evangeline. “Would you like for me to style you hair like your sister’s, Princess?” Evangeline simply smiled and nodded as she was walking over to her screen to change into her outfit.  
Once Victoria was dressed in her all red and white peasant outfit, she walked out from behind her screen and over to her bed to put her matching red and white shoes on.  
Evangeline quickly got changed into her pale blue peasant dress, along with her brown rope-like belt. Then she made her way over to her bed to put her matching brown shoes.  
Victoria jumped up and walked over to the girls’ shared vanity. When she sat down, Mariam immediately went to work on her hair.  
Evangeline softly chuckled at her sister’s overly happy behavior. The girls weren’t allowed to spend time outside unless it was absolutely necessary. Today was different, however, because not only were they going into the market to get food and supplies they absolutely needed, they were also going to get to explore a little bit.  
“Are you girls excited about exploring outside in town today?” Mariam asked the girls, not once looking away from Victoria’s hair. Evangeline only nodded her head as if saying ‘Yes!’  
“I am super excited about exploring all the small comings and goings of the people in the market and in town. The people of the kingdom seem interesting to me,” Victoria said smiling as she met Mariam’s smile in the mirror.  
“That was spoken like a true princess,” Mariam said as she was putting the finishing touch on her hair. “There, now you look prepared for today.”  
Evangeline got up and sat down on the vanity chair, sitting still while Mariam fixed her hair just like her sister’s.  
Victoria found her small coin pouch and her sister’s light brown hooded cape. After Mariam was done doing Evangeline’s hair, the girls put the finishing touches on their outfits and we’re out the door.  
However, they didn’t hear Mariam’s desperate pleas to be extremely careful, because after all the girls were princesses.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once the girls made it to the market, they immediately went to all the shops that had the food and supplies they needed.  
After the girls were done shopping they started exploring the town. The girls had had several conversations with the peasants and walked around looking at everything the kingdom had to offer.  
They knew that they shouldn’t go beyond the palace gates, but their curiosity gets the better of them sometimes.  
As they walked closer and closer to the gates, they noticed a strange looking boy around Arthur’s age talking to the guards.  
The girls got closer to the gate and saw that the boy was a brunette and he was trying to get to the castle.  
When they got to the gates, they told the boy that they could take him to the castle personally. The guards looked shocked at the girls for a second and then immediately went to opening the gates for the boy.  
Once the trio was out of earshot of the guards, they started asking questions. “So, who are you? Where are you from?” Victoria asked the boy while looking at him through her peripheral.  
“My name is Merlin. I’m from Ealdor. Why?” Merlin said in a shy sounding voice. The girls merely smiled to each other and kept on walking.


	4. Unrequited Love

The girls were halfway to the castle, when Merlin told them that he needed to find Gaius. At first the girls were shocked that he even knew who Gaius was, but then they started helping him find where Gaius was.  
After what had seemed like hours of the trio searching for Gaius, they finally found the sign that said “Court Practitioner” on it.  
They knocked three times and then they opened the door. “Hello?” Merlin and Victoria said at the same time. They looked at each other for a second and then at something else.  
The trio was looking around the room for a little bit and then Evangeline started to speak. “Hello? Is anyone here?” The trio kept looking around the room until they saw someone standing by a balcony reading a book.  
“Hello?” Evangeline said a little bit louder. The man apparently didn’t hear her. Victoria and Merlin made a coughing sound at the same time. He must of heard them that time, because he went to turn around but the balcony broke and he fell off the edge.  
For a moment Merlin’s eyes flashed gold and time seemed to slow for a little bit. The man’s bed was quickly put underneath where the man would have fallen. Then everything went back to normal time.  
The guy, who the girls recognized instantly to be their Uncle Gaius, looked at Merlin. “How did you do that?” Gaius asked concerned. Merlin was silent for a moment before he spoke again. “I don’t know—I,” Merlin said sounding confused.  
“Don’t lie to me boy!” Gaius said sounding serious, knowing perfectly well how Merlin did that. The girls didn’t know what was going on between their Uncle Gaius and Merlin.  
“I was born with it,” Merlin said mimicking Gaius’ serious tone. Gaius looked like he was taking a moment to process what was just said. “No! That’s impossible, it can’t be!” Gaius said looking afraid.  
“Who are you?” Gaius asked Merlin with some curiosity in his question. Before Merlin could answer the question, Victoria responded to her Uncle Gaius. “His name is Merlin, Uncle!”  
Merlin looked between Gaius and the girls for a while trying to process the information. “What if someone saw you do that, boy? Do you know what the penalty is, if you got caught?” Gaius said in a serious tone.  
“No one saw. I promise no one saw anything,” Merlin said in a calming kind of way. The girls walked over to Gaius and gave him a hug, which he kindly returned. Then he looked back to Merlin and asked, “Aren’t you supposed to be here until Wednesday?” Merlin chuckled softly and replied, “It is Wednesday!”  
Then Merlin handed him a letter of some sort. Gaius read it for a moment and then looked back at Merlin with a smile. The girls looked outside and then at each other, as if remembering something. “We just remembered that Arthur invited us to go see him training, we’ll catch up with you later Uncle!” Evangeline said as the girls were walking out of the door.  
Merlin looked confused for a minute before he asked, “Uncle?” Gaius just chuckled and replied, “Sit down. This may take awhile.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The girls were walking over to where Arthur and the other knights were training in a quick walk, as they didn’t want to be any later then absolutely necessary.  
When the girls arrived they instantly noticed Arthur sword fighting with Sir Peter. Victoria also noticed that Sir William was watching the training from the sidelines with a few of the other knights.  
Sir Peter, one of the knights that had a crush on Evangeline, seemed to have the upper hand in the sword fight. Sir William, on the other hand, was one of the knights that had a crush on Victoria. He seemed be staring and smiling at her from across the field.  
Arthur almost bumped into Evangeline but was stopped when Sir Peter said, “Oh. Hey, Evangeline!” Evangeline acknowledged Sir Peter with a quiet, “Hello Sir Peter.”  
Arthur turned around and smiled when he saw Evangeline. “Hello m’lady, how are you today?” Arthur said bowing, then took her hand and kissed the back of it gently. Evangeline tried to hide her blush as she said, “I am doing fairly well, thank you for asking me.” Then she curtsied followed by Victoria doing the same.  
Arthur and Evangeline stared into each other’s eyes for what seemed like centuries. Though as they were staring into each other’s eyes, they were getting closer and closer to each other. They were inches apart from each other, that they could practically feel the other’s breath on their skin.  
Victoria interrupted the special moment with a coughing sound. As if they were brought back to reality, Arthur awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and said, “I should probably get back to training. It was nice seeing you fair maidens.”  
“Somebody’s got a crush!” Victoria said to her sister in a sing-song voice.  
“No I don’t, I see him as a brother. That’s it. I swear!” Evangeline shot back to her sister through almost gritted teeth.  
Victoria was going to say some smart remark, but she was stopped by seeing Arthur and the knights bullying a servant by having the servant hold up a shield and move around while Arthur threw daggers at the shield. Victoria also noticed, in her peripheral vision, that Merlin had walked out.  
Victoria instinctively picked up the hem of her dress and ran over to get the shield from the boy. Evangeline called after her sister saying, “ Hey, Vickie wait!” But Victoria wasn’t listening. So, Evangeline instinctively picked up the hem of her skirt and ran after her sister.  
Once Victoria got to where all the guys were, she grabbed the shield but it slipped and it started rolling. Thankfully Merlin caught it with his foot. She smiled up at Merlin, as she was helping the servant get out of the way.  
When Evangeline got there, she saw her sister talking to the servant of to the side. As she got closer she heard Arthur and Merlin talking to each other in a hostile way.  
Victoria walked back to where Arthur and Merlin were. She stood instinctively behind Merlin and Evangeline stood instinctively behind Arthur. The girls could tell by the looks that Arthur and Merlin were giving each other, that a fight was going to break out between them. The girls tried to calm the boys down by saying things like ‘Let it go!’ or ‘It doesn’t matter, just walk away!’  
Their attempts, however wise, proved to be useless. Arthur and Merlin wouldn’t listen to what was being said. Victoria was jealous, however, when she saw how Merlin was looking at her sister. Arthur must have seen though, because he wrapped his arm around Evangeline’s waist causing Evangeline to blush.  
Merlin, feeling protective over Victoria, grabbed her hand intertwining his fingers with hers causing Victoria to blush.  
Arthur saw that Merlin had taken her hand and was getting annoyed at this point. “Victoria let go of his and come over here to me and Evangeline.” Victoria was about to protest, until she saw the very stern look her sister was giving her.  
Victoria bowed her head and walked over to Arthur and her sister, slowly letting go of Merlin’s hand. Once she reached Arthur’s side, Arthur told Sir Peter and Sir William to escort the girls back to their rooms while Merlin gets sent to the dungeon.  
Once the girls were outside of their chamber and Merlin was being taken to the dungeon, the girls turned towards Sir Peter and Sir William. “We have to go see our Uncle Gaius, is that okay with you kind gentlemen?” Victoria asked Sir William and Sir Peter.  
After the girls got the ok from the knights to go see their Uncle Gaius, they made a mad run down flights of stairs, through stars until they reached the place that had the sign “Court Practitioner.”  
They burst through the door and Victoria frantically let out, “Merlin’s being taken to the dungeon for getting into an argument with Arthur.” Gaius looked between his two nieces for a moment before he finally said, “I’ll see what I can do. Thank you girls for telling me.”  
And with that Gaius left the room in a mad dash towards the throne room. The girls then left a moment later after they had catched their breath.


	5. Dinner Dates

The girls are awoken by the sound of knocking on their chamber door. “Come in,” Evangeline said groggily. Victoria opened her eyes and then went back to sleep.  
Mariam came in through the door quietly as not to disturb the girls any further. She quietly walked over to the girls’ vanity and set up all her supplies. Once she did that, she went into Victoria’s closet and pulled out her red and white peasant dress along with her matching red and white shoes. Then she went into Evangeline’s closet and pulled out her blue and white peasant dress along with her matching blue and white shoes.  
When the girls finally woke up, they saw that their dresses were on their screens and their shoes by their beds. Then they saw, Mariam standing by the girls’ vanity chair looking a little tired. Victoria smiled at Mariam as she got out of bed and over to her screen. Mariam returned the smile and asked Evangeline, “May I assist you, Princess, in getting ready for today, by doing your hair?” Evangeline smiled and nodded her head in a ‘Yes!’ motion.  
Evangeline got up and sat down in the vanity chair, sitting very still as Mariam went to work on her hair. While Victoria was finishing up putting her peasant dress on, Mariam was adding the finishing touch to Evangeline’s hair.  
“Are you excited about getting to go into town again, Eva?” Victoria asked her sister, while she was putting on her shoes. Evangeline smiled at her sister through the mirror and said, “Yes. I can’t wait to meet up with Gwen and go into town!” Victoria returner the smile and chuckled heartily at her sister’s reaction.  
“There. All done. I’m glad that you fair maidens are excited to help my daughter get food and supplies in town,” Mariam said as Victoria sat down in the vanity chair while Evangeline was getting ready behind her screen.  
“We’re just happy to help a friend in need,” Victoria said smiling at Mariam through the mirror. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The girls were walking through the busy market place helping Gwen get food for her and Gwen was helping the girls get food.  
“What exactly are you two planning on doing with all that food?” Gwen asked as she was looking at the several foods the girls had gathered.  
Victoria looked at Evangeline with a mishcevious look in her eyes. “It’s a surprise for Arthur and Merlin. Will you please tell them to go to see our Uncle Gaius this evening?” Evangeline said to Gwen in a all-to-sweet voice.  
Gwen looked skeptical as she nods her head. “Of course, m’lady!” Gwen curtsied and smiled at the girls.  
The trio was making their way back to the castle, when they suddenly see Merlin and Arthur fighting with each other. Again.  
Evangeline ran over, getting a broom in the process, and blocked Merlin’s attack on Arthur. Merlin is taken aback at how quickly Evangeline blocked the attack. While on the other hand, Arthur is just awe-struck that the girl he loves saved him.  
Victoria took this time to run up and kick the brooms out of Merlin and Arthur’s hands. “Just stop it! You two are acting like small children!” Evangeline and Victoria said at the same time, looking sternly at the two men.  
“We want you two to come to our Uncle Gaius’ for dinner. We’re planning on making it,” Evangeline and Victoria said in unison.  
Arthur and Merlin took a minute to think about it and then Arthur finally spoke. “I’ll go, but only if I get to sit by the beautiful Evangeline.” While saying that, Arthur bowed and kisses the back of Evangeline’s hand. Evangeline tried to hide her blush by turning her head to the side a little bit.  
Merlin scowled at Arthur’s comment and behavior. He looked around and saw a flower that hadn’t started to bloom yet. Evangeline noticed that Merlin looked at the rose. She hears him mumble something under his breath and the flower seemed to blossom.  
“Well if you get to sit by, as you say, the beautiful Evangeline. Then I get to sit by the gorgeous flower Victoria!” Merlin said bowing and giving Victoria the rose.  
Victoria covered her blush with the rose as Merlin softly smiled at her. Arthur, however, narrowed his eyes at Merlin knowing that Merlin was trying to make Evangeline jealous.  
“That would be great! We’ll see you at seven-o’clock,” Victoria said smiling at Merlin through the rose. Arthur smiled once again at Evangeline, while Merlin’s smile grew wider. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The girls came rushing through their Uncle Gaius’ door. They started looking for him frantically so they could ask him something of important urgency.  
“Uncle Gaius? Uncle Gaius? We need to ask you something of important urgency!” The girls called out in unison.  
Gaius came out from around the pile of books he had stacked on the tables. “What is it girls?” Gaius asked looking tired, but smiling for the girls’ sakes.  
“Can we use your table for dinner tonight?” Victoria asked her Uncle, while still trying to catch her breath.  
Gaius looked between the girls suspiciously for a moment. Then he finally said, “I don’t know what you girls are up to, but since I will be helping King Uther make preparations for tomorrow evening you can use whatever you need to.”  
The girls smiled at each other and then gave their Uncle a hug. “Thank you Uncle Gaius! Thank you so much!” Evangeline said smiling and laughing at the same time.  
Once the girls had prepared all the food that they decided on for dinner, they went ahead and got changed into more comfortable clothes.  
When they girls reached Merlin’s room, Victoria immediately went and got out her everyday dress. Once she retrieved it, she went into the closet and changed into her all black dress with a golden belt.  
Evangeline was busy brushing her hair out and searching for some more comfortable shoes out of the ones she had with her. When Victoria was done dressing, she slipped out of her shoes and went back into the closet to find a pair of shoes, out of the ones she had with her, that matched her dress.  
When Victoria came back outside of the closet, Evangeline was changing into her everyday dress behind the closet door.  
After Victoria slipped into her matching black shoes, she put on her gold pendant necklace held on by a single black ribbon. She then brushed her hair out and sat on Merlin’s bed.  
Evangeline came out from behind the closet door wearing her elegant blue and gold dress and then quickly got out of her brown shoes. After she slipped her blue and gold shoes on, Victoria turned toward her sister and asked if her sister would do her hair.  
Evangeline smiled at her sister and said, “Sure. Why not?” Victoria smiled and sat very still on the bed while her sister was fixing her hair into a braided crown.  
When the girls were completely ready, Victoria opened the door and looked at her sister. “Let’s go meet our princes,” Victoria said laughing as she saw the glare her sister was giving her.  
“Oh shut up, Vickie!” Evangeline said through gritted while she was blushing. Victoria was still laughing when she said, “You know you love me.”


	6. Love in all the wrong places

When the door of Merlin’s chamber opened, Arthur and Merlin immediately stopped their bickering and stood up for the girls as they entered the room.  
Victoria entered the room first, and Merlin was awe-struck by her beauty and elegance. Then Evangeline walked in, and Merlin seemed to be swept off his feet by her beauty.  
Arthur must have noticed that, because he immediately walked over to Evangeline and asked for her hand. She was shocked at first, but then gave Arthur her hand and he led her to her seat. Then he gracefully sat back down in his seat with a big toothy smile plastered on his face.  
Merlin then walked over to Victoria, bowed, and gave her his hand. Victoria blushed and placed her hand in his. Merlin stood back up, smiling at Victoria, and led her to her seat. Then he he gracefully went back to his seat sending a smirk Arthur’s way.  
The group was having a nice meal until Arthur and Merlin got into another argument. The girls’ desperate attempts to calm them down and get back to the meal was hopeless.  
Then as if someone was answering the girls’ desperate pleas for help, King Uther walked into the room and walked directly over to Evangeline.  
Everyone immediately stood up, the guys bowed and the girls curtsied. King Uther looked directly at Evangeline and said, “I need to have a word with you alone. Meet me in the throne room in three hours.”  
Evangeline curtsied again as she said, “Yes father. I shall not be a minute later.” King Uther smiled and then as if in one swift motion, he left the room with a smile on his face.  
Merlin looked at Evangeline and said, “Since this is going nowhere, do you want to take a walk with me around the castle.”  
Evangeline was about to respond when Arthur said rather abruptly, “No! She’s already walking with me.”  
Evangeline and Victoria looked between Arthur and Merlin a little confused as to what they were talking about.  
Then, Arthur turned towards Evangeline and extended out his hand, and Evangeline took his hand blushing slightly.  
As the two were walking out, Evangeline could here her sister say in a song-songy voice, “Arthur and Evangeline sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” Arthur chuckled lightly as Evangeline rolled her eyes at her sister’s behavior.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

While Evangeline and Arthur were walking down the hallways, she noticed that Arthur was holding a box. Is there a ring in that box? Is he going to propose to me? Evangeline thought.  
Then the pair stopped walking, at first Evangeline was confused then she saw Arthur get down on one knee and open the box only to reveal a simple silver bracelet. Engraved on the inside of the bracelet, it had the words ‘To My Dear Angel Evangeline — Since the first moment I saw you, you were the sun to my sky and the crystal to my heart. I hope that we can forever be friends!’ Then attached to the front of the bracelet is a small silver heart with a crystal in the center.  
Evangeline put her hands on her face covering her nose and mouth as she started to cry tears of joy and happiness. “Arthur it’s so beautiful!” Evangeline said a little muffled to Arthur due to her hands covering half of her face.  
“Just like you,” Arthur said a little cockily. Evangeline blushed but this time she didn’t try to hide it, she wanted to let it show.  
Once Arthur was standing straight up again, he helped put the bracelet on Evangeline’s wrist. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Evangeline finally made it to the throne room, King Uther walked over to her with a smile on his face. “I think I may have found the perfect suitor for you,” King Uther said giving his ‘daughter’ a hug.  
Evangeline had a look of hopefullness and frightful was on her face as she was awaiting the suitor’s name.


	7. Kidnapped?!

When Evangeline finally made it to the throne room, King Uther walked over to her with a smile on his face. “I think I may have found the perfect suitor for you,” King Uther said giving his ‘daughter’ a hug.  
Evangeline had a look of hopefullness and frightfulness on her face as she was awaiting the suitor’s name.  
King Uther just smiled and said, “Bring him in.” Evangeline turned around quickly when she heard the doors to the throne room being opened.  
Evangeline’s jaw dropped when she saw Sir Peter walking into the throne room. “WHAT?!” Evangeline yelled out at her father.  
King Uther said, in a calm and level-headed voice, “You two have known each other for several years and plus he has a major crush on you. He would make the perfect husband for you.”  
Sir Peter smiled a mischievous smile from where he was standing behind Evangeline. He had what looked to be a ring in his hands.  
“I will NOT marry Sir Peter. He is my friend and I don’t love him!” Evangeline yelled out at her ‘father’ again.  
King Uther was beyond angry at this point. He angrily got up from his throne and walked over to Evangeline until he was face to face with her.  
“You will accept Sir Peter’s hand in marriage or you won’t get to see your precious little Arthur again!” King Uther said in a venomous tone and Evangeline could tell that he was angry with her.  
Evangeline weighed her options for several moments and then she finally bowed her head. “Sir Peter, I accept your hand in marriage,” Evangeline said on the verge of tears.  
Sir Peter smiled venomously as he said, “What was that m’lady, I couldn’t hear you?” Evangeline turned around with anger boiling in her veins as she spat out, “Sir Peter, I accept your hand in marriage!”  
Sir Peter smiled in triumph as he slipped a gold banded ring with a quartz stone in the center onto Evangeline’s ring finger.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Evangeline ran to the forest tears streaming down her face due to what all had happened. She suddenly saw Morgana in the center of the forest and she hears her mumbling something.  
As Evangeline got closer, Morgana whirled around to be face to face with her. “What is it sister?” Morgana said playing innocent.  
“Father is forcing me to marry Sir Peter by tomorrow night,” Evangeline choked out, tears still falling down her face.  
Morgana looked taken aback and then finally said, “Come with me back to my castle. There I will make sure that you won’t have to marry Sir Peter.” 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~One Week Later~

Evangeline had been kidnapped by Morgana for a week. Everyone in the castle was frantically trying to find something that would help them find Evangeline.  
Morgana had been taking care of Evangeline all that time. Then without any word or type of warning, Morgana showed up to “help” Arthur and the knights find Evangeline. She told everyone that Sir Peter has kiddnapped Evangeline. Everyone seemed to believe Morgana’s lies except for Victoria. She seemed to be the only one that was a little skeptical of it all.  
Arthur and the Knights had decided on a good plan of action to get Evangeline back. The only problem: Morgana knew what it was and now all she had to do was wait to kill Arthur.  
“I want to go with you,” Victoria said rather forcefully. Arthur looked at her for a few moments and then just shook his head.  
“No. That’s out of the question. You need to help father look after the people while we’re gone. After all you are a princess,” Arthur said in a serious tone of voice.  
“That’s a stupid reason for me not to go with you. Eva is my sister and if she really is kidnapped then I want to be there to help rescue her!” Victoria said getting angrier by the minute.  
“You’re staying here with father and that’s final!” Arthur said getting annoyed by Victoria’s persistence.  
“You aren’t the boss of me. After all I am a princess, you said it yourself,” Victoria said getting face to face with Arthur. “Oh, and when I go with you Merlin gets to come with us.”  
Arthur let out an exasperated sigh as he looked between Merlin and Victoria. Victoria knew that she had won the argument just by looking at Arthur’s expression.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Morgana went back to her castle, Sir Peter was there awaiting her return. “Well, did they fall for it?” Sir Peter asked Morgana as she was entering the throne room.  
Morgana has a menacing look on her face as she said, “Most of them did. I have a bad feeling that Victoria might know what we’re up to!”  
Sir Peter looked shocked as he said, “How is that possible?” Morgana merely shook her head and said, “I don’t know, but right now I need you and some of my men to set up some traps. I have a feeling they’ll be coming.”  
Sir Peter nodded and turned to leave when Morgana said, “Wait! I have something to give you.” Morgana quickly got up and walked over to Sir Peter, handing him three bags filled with gold. “This will help you get Evangeline to marry you. Now go and set up the traps before they arrive.”  
Sir Peter nodded again and left the throne room abruptly. Morgana angrily walked over to her throne and sat down.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Arthur, Merlin, and Victoria arrived outside Morgana’s castle with the Royal Guards following not far behind.  
Victoria stopped walking when she heard, “Tori! Tori!” Victoria looked around to see where her sister’s voice was coming from, but she couldn’t find out where.  
Victoria ran to catch up with Arthur and Merlin. The trio was just about to check the dungeons, but was stopped when they heard Evangeline say, “Tori! Tor-“  
Arthur took off running to the throne room with Merlin and Victoria closely following. When they enter the throne room, Victoria immediately saw her sister lying on the ground.  
Victoria ran over to her sister to see if she’s still alive, just as Arthur saw Sir Peter with a wicked grin on his face. Arthur instinctively charged at Sir Peter with his sword. Sir Peter used his magical powers, that Morgana gave to him, to throw Arthur up against the wall.  
Merlin went over to Arthur to see if he was okay. When it seemed as other Arthur was knocked unconscious, Victoria heard a little click sound. When she looked up, she saw that every possible exit from the throne room was locked and barred.  
Victoria also took the time to notice that Merlin mumbled something under his breath and then Sir Peter went flying against the opposit wall.  
“Can you help me pick her up and set over there by Arthur?” Victoria asked Merlin while she started to pick her sister up with some difficulty.  
Merlin looked once at Sir Peter lying on the floor just barely unconscious. Then he went over to where Victoria was and helped her pick Evangeline up. Once they set her next to Arthur, Victoria went over and picked up Arthur’s sword.  
Just as Victoria got into her fighting stance, Sir Peter got up looking angrier and ready to kill. Merlin saw how Victoria was in his peripheral and chuckled softly.  
Victoria heard Merlin mumble something else under his breath and then she heard Sir Peter laughing.  
“You want to dance? Let’s dance,” Sir Peter said as he drew his sword. Victoria gulped and charged forward just as Sir Peter charged forward.  
Merlin did an incantation on Arthur just as Victoria swung Arthur’s sword and broke Sir Peter’s.  
After the sword broke and Arthur was awake, the magic broke and he Royal Guards burst through the throne room doors. The gaurds bowed and then said rather quickly, “Sire, we tried to get Morgana but she got away.”  
Arthur looked at he guards with a stern look on his face. Then he finally said, “For now, throw Sir Peter in the dungeons.” The guards nodded and took Sir Peter away.  
Victoria handed Arthur his sword back and looked sadly at her sleeping sister. Arthur and Merlin carried Evangeline outside with Victoria following closely behind.  
Once everyone was saddled up and ready to go, Arthur and a sleeping Evangeline rode off first followed by Merlin and Victoria then by the Royal Guard.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When everyone made it back to Camelot, Evangeline had started to wake up. “What happened?” Evangeline asked a little groggily. “And why am I sitting on a horse?”  
Arthur, Merlin, and Victoria chuckled at how sleepy Evangeline still was. Arthur helped Evangeline off of his horse. Then Merlin helped Victoria off of his horse. “Thank you,” Victoria said quietly while she was blushing.  
Merlin smiled at Victoria and then the four entered the castle. After the boys escorted the girls to their chamber, Arthur kissed Evangeline on the cheek. Evangeline smiled at Arthur and went inside the girls’ chamber.  
After Arthur left, Victoria gave Merlin a hug while blushing. Merlin was taken aback at first and then returned it smiling.  
“See you later, Merlin. And thanks, I know I probably said it multiple time already but I mean it!” Victoria said slipping into the girls’ chamber.  
Arthur made his way to the Round Table and started forming his next plan of action against Morgana.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gaius came into his workplace and said to Merlin, “His Magesty requests your presence in the throne room immediately.”  
Merlin inwardly groaned to himself and went to the throne room to see what the King wanted.  
When Merlin arrived in the throne room, he bowed to the king. King Uther smirked and said, “You saved my son’s life today. I am truly greatful for that. So, to show you my appreciation I have decided to give the job of being my son’s servant.”  
Merlin scoffed lightly under his breath, and King Uther gave him an odd look. “Did you say something?” King Uther asked, after a moment, looking at Merlin.  
Merlin merely shook his head and said, “No your Magesty, I didn’t say anything.” King Uther smiled and dismissed Merlin from the conversation.


	8. The Tournament of Love

~Two Weeks Later~

It had been two weeks since Evangeline had been kidnapped by Morgana and Sir Peter had been thrown in the dungeons. Ever since then, everyone in the castle had been taking extra precaution to make sure the girls and Arthur are safe.  
Arthur was still searching for Morgana while still trying to spend time with Evangeline. Victoria was getting to know Merlin a little bit more and bonding more with her sister.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The girls woke up to Mariam telling them to quickly get up and go see King Uther. Once the girls were dressed in their everyday clothe, they ran into the throne room to meet their “father.”  
After the girls arrived in the throne room, they curtsied and went to their respective side. King Uther smiled at everyone that was in the throne room and said, “I am very pleased to make this announcement. Camelot will be hosting a sword fighting tournament which will pit knight against knight.”  
The girls talked amongst themselves and then stole a glance at Arthur and Merlin. After the meeting was over, everyone in the throne room went back to whatever it was they were doing.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The girls went back to their room and had Mariam fix their hair into matching braided crowns. When Mariam was done with the girls’ hair, the girls were out the door and onto their daily activities.

“Hey Eva, who do you think will win the tournament?” Victoria asked her sister as they were walking to their daily lessons.  
Evangeline looked at her sister with a smirk plastered on her face. “I don’t think, I know. I know that Arthur is going to win just like he has every other year in the past.”  
Victoria merely smiled at her sister and said in a sing-songy voice, “Somebody’s got a crush!” Evangeline gave her sister a death glare, which only made Victoria laugh out loud.  
Evangeline just shook her head and hid her face with her hands as she started to blush a nice shade of red. “Oh shut up! I do not!” Evangeline said to her sister through gritted teeth.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Morgana had since come back to Camelot and apologized to everyone in her own way. Right now, however, she was with Gwen and the girls. They were talking, giggling, and getting dressed for the Tournament.  
Gwen was doing Victoria’s hair into half up-half down hairdo, while Morgana was helping Evangeline pick out a dress to wear.  
“So, Tori...do you have a crush on Merlin?” Gwen and Morgana asked Victoria at the same time.  
Victoria flushed and stammered out, “N-No. W-We’re just friends, t-that’s all. W-Why?” Evangeline laughed kindly at her sister’s reaction, while Gwen smirked and Morgana looked at Victoria with some seriousness in her eyes.  
“Oh, please. Don’t give me that crap. We all see how you make googoo eyes at each other,” Morgana said matter-of-factly as she handed Evangeline a green dress with a silver belt.  
Victoria flushed a deeper shade of red, as she knew that she had been beaten. “Fine. I do happen to have a crush on Merlin. But then again, I’m not the only here who has a crush on someone. Eva, would mind telling us who your crush is?” Victoria said trying to get her sister to admit her feelings toward Arthur.  
Evangeline flushed and said, “I don’t have a crush on anybody. Why would say such things?” Victoria looked at her sister and started to sing under her breath.  
“Arthur and Evangeline sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, second comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!” When Victoria was done singing, Evangeline flushed and even deeper shade of red.  
When Gwen was done with Victoria’s hair, Morgana helped Victoria find her dress. While Evangeline was behind the screen changing into the dress, she said something that made Victoria smile to herself.  
“Fine. I do happen to have a crush on Arthur. Is everyone happy now that I have admitted that?” After Evangeline said that, Victoria smiled and grabbed her blue dress with a silver belt.  
Gwen and Morgana smiled once they heard that Evangeline has a crush on Arthur. After Evangeline was changed into her outfit for the Tournament, Morgana did her hair into a braided crown.  
Victoria took her outfit, went behind the screen and changed into her outfit. Then Victoria slipped into her matching blue and silver shoes. Once she put her shoes on, she grabbed a pair of matching green and silver shoes from Morgana’s closet to give to her sister.  
After the Evangeline and Victoria were dressed in the respective outfits, they helped Gwen and Morgana get ready.  
Gwen ended up getting dressed in a purple and green embroidered dress with a purple corset tied together with gold ribbon. She also had a half up-half down hairdo and wore matching purple and green shoes.  
Morgana ended up getting dressed in a full-length purple and gold dress with a matching colored belt. She also wore her hair off to the side and wavy. Then she also wore matching purple and gold shoes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once the four girls were dressed and ready to go, they went to the balcony part of the castle. King Uther smiled at the the girls, as he showed the girls the knights participating in the tournament.  
The men were in a straight line behind King Uther. Gwen was off to one side behind Evangeline, Victoria, and Morgana. Merlin was off to one side behind Arthur.  
There was one knight in particular who stood out from the rest. That knight just so happened to be Knight Valiant. He kept eyeing Victoria in a flirtatious way, while Morgana was making googoo eyes at him.  
Merlin looked between Knight Valiant and Victoria, soon getting jealous and angry with the Knight. Morgana soon became resentful and furious with Victoria, because she felt that she was taking Knight Valiant away from her.  
Victoria was currently speaking with Knight Valiant, while Arthur just so happened to be eyeing Evangeline in a flirtatious manner. Evangeline was blushing as she sent the same flirtatious eyeing back to Arthur. Victoria stole a glance at Merlin for only a second to see that he was hurt and fuming.  
Once Victoria and Knight Valiant were done talking, the three girls greeted the rest of the knights. They all seemed determined to win the tournament, but half of them didn’t look like they would make it past one second of it.  
After the whole meet and greet with the Knights, Victoria tried to find a moment to talk to Merlin. However, Gwen was escorting the three girls back to their designated chambers.  
That night Evangeline went off to sleep thinking of Arthur Pendragon, while Victoria couldn’t sleep. She was up trying to figure out what she was going to tell Merlin when she saw him. IF she saw him again, he probably didn’t want to talk to or see her again based on his facial expression from earlier.  
Finally, Victoria went to sleep thinking of Merlin and what she was going to say to him even if he didn’t want to see her ever again.


	9. The Trials Of Love

~The Next Day~

Victoria woke up to her sister humming to herself as she was getting dressed, behind her screen, for the day. “Why are you waking me up with all this noise, Eva?” Victoria asked her sister in a groggily way.  
Evangeline chuckled lightly and said, “It’s not noise dear sister. It’s music. Music that comes from the heart and soul.”  
Victoria mumbled something into her pillow, as she slowly got up out of bed. After she balanced herself from nearly falling on the floor, Victoria went in search of her outfit for the day.  
After Evangeline finished getting dressed in her blue, gold, and magenta colored dress along with matching blue and gold shoes, she started brushing her hair.  
Once Victoria picked out her full length red dress with black and white embroidery, she went behind her screen and started changing into her dress.  
“So, it seems that Knight Valiant likes you. Do you like him? And before you get mad at me, please answer honestly,” Evangeline said to her sister while finishing up brushing her hair.  
Victoria was silent for a long time and then finally said, “I don’t know Eva. I have a huge crush on Merlin, but at the same time I have a small crush on Knight Valiant.”  
Evangeline was silent for awhile, processing what her sister just said. After Victoria came out from behind her screen in her dress and matching red and black shoes, Evangeline looked at her sister and wore a hard expression on her face.  
Victoria started fixing her sister’s hair into an updo, when Evangeline finally spoke. “Who do you love more, Tori? Merlin or Knight Valiant?” Evangeline asked her sister while looking down at her hands.  
When Victoria didn’t answer and continued to fix Evangeline’s hair, she spoke again. “Tori, I know you probably don’t want to answer my questions. But it’s not that hard, all you have to do is listen to your heart. What does your heart say? If it says Merlin, then you’re meant to be with Merlin. If it says Knight Valiant, then you’re meant to be with Knight Valiant.”  
Victoria still didn’t look at or say anything to her sister until she was done fixing her hair. “There. I’m done with your hair.”  
After Victoria brushed her hair out, the girls were off to go meet up with Morgana at the Tournament arena.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~After the First Day of the Tournament~

Evangeline, Victoria, and Morgana walked over towards Arthur with smiles plastered on their faces. “You did amazing out there!” The girls said enthusiastically.  
Arthur smiled arrogantly accepting the praise. He looked over at Evangeline with a twinkle in his eyes. “M’lady, there is someone that I would like you to meet,” Arthur said taking Evangeline by the hand and walking her over to where a single Knight was standing.

VICTORIA’S POV—

While Arthur and Eva were off talking to what looked like a new Camelot Knight. Interesting. Anyway, while they were gone, I stole a glance at Merlin.  
He seemed to be off in thought as he was staring at Eva. There’s not a surprise there, I thought bitterly. It seems that everywhere I turn, the guy I like or possibly love becomes taken with my sister and her beauty.  
Why did my sister have to get the beauty gene? I thought a little hurt that she seemed to have grabbed the attention of Merlin.  
I was quickly broken from my thoughts by Morgana shaking my arm lightly. “Tori, are you alright? Can you hear me?” Morgana asked me with a little bit of concern in her voice.  
I nodded my head absently as I continued to stare between Merlin and Eva.

EVANGELINE’S POV —

After Arthur walked me over to where a a Knight was standing, he shook the guy’s hand. He then looked at me and said, “Evangeline, this is Knight Lancelot. He is a new Knight serving for Camelot.”  
I curtsied in a form of respect and welcome. “It is very nice to meet you,” I said as my eyes locked with his. For a moment, it felt like sparks and fireworks were being sent off. It only lasted for a second, but I knew that I was in love.  
Once the two of us were introduced, we started up a conversation. We laughed or giggled when the other made jokes. Even though Lancelot never said he loved me, I knew. I knew by the brush of our hands together. I knew by the way we looked at each other. I knew...I just knew.  
After Lancelot and Arthur excused themselves from the conversation, I started to make my way back over to my sister. I stopped immediately when I turned around, because I saw Merlin was staring at me. I blushed and I have no idea why. I’m in love with Lancelot...or was it Arthur?! I don’t know! I’m so confused! All I want to is go to the woods so I can clear my head and think.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~The Last Day of the Tournament~

Gwen and Lancelot had been hanging out a lot more recently and she even told the girls that they were in love. The girls were so happy for them when they heard the news.  
With the help of Victoria, Evangeline realized that she was in fact, in love with Arthur. She was so happy when she listened to her heart and it said Arthur.  
Victoria, on the other hand, still wouldn’t take her sister’s advice and listen to her heart. A part of her knew that she was in love with Merlin, but then a small part of her knew that she was developing feelings for Knight Valiant.  
Morgana was jealous of how Victoria took Knight Valiant away from her. She was angry, but she wasn’t going to let it show. She would get her revenge in due time.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~At The Feast For The Champions~

The girls got dressed in their most regal looking clothes. Evangeline wore her blue, magenta, and gold dress along with matching blue and gold shoes. She also wore her hair down and in a braided crown, Victoria wore her full-length red dress with black and white embroidery. She also wore matching red and black shoes. She wore her hair up in a bun with a few small strands hanging out to frame her face.  
Evangeline was escorted to the feast by Arthur. Victoria was escorted to the feast by Sir William. Every change Victoria got, she tried to look at and go to Merlin. Evangeline was smiling and looking loving at Arthur as they were talking with each other. Victoria was still trying to be discreet whith escaping Sir William grasp. Victoria stole a few glances at Merlin and saw hurt and protectiveness in his eyes. Sir Peter must have seen Victoria stealing glances at Merlin, because his grip on her tightened. After Arthur and Evangeline’s conversation came to a close, he politely excused himself to go talk with Merlin. Victoria looked over at her sister by herself and saw that as an opportunity to get away from Sir Peter. “Sir Peter, it was so lovely to be in your company, but my sister is beckoning me over!” Victoria said in mock politeness as she curtsied and left to go see her sister. Evangeline started to laugh as she took in her sister’s disheveled look. “Tori, I probably don’t want to know the answer to this question, but what happened?” Evangeline asked her sister while trying not to laugh to hard. Victoria let out a huff of exasperation, as she spoke. “I tried desperately to get away from Sir Peter on more than one occasion. But his grip on me only tighted more,” Victoria spoke looking around the room until her eyes fell upon Merlin. Evangeline smiled softly at her sister as she saw who Victoria was looking at. “I take it, you listened to your heart?” Evangeline asked her sister while her smile grew wider. Victoria smiled enthusiastically as she said, “I did Eva. I did. I was so happy when i heard that it was Merlin.” Victoria looked at her sister now. “I’m in love with him with my whole heart now. I’m so excited that I can finally love someone with my entire being. But it’s not just someone. It’s Merlin.” Evangeline’s smile widened even more as the girls were hugging each other. However the hug was cut short when Arthur and Merlin walked over to the girls.


	10. The Trials of Love #2

~Last Chapter Ending~

The girls were hugging each other, but the hug was cut short when Arthur and Merlin were walking towards them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When the girls noticed them approaching, they ended the hug and started to talk with each other again. Victoria whispered in her sister’s ear, “Do you know what’s going on?” When Evangeline shook her head, Victoria got a twisting feeling in the bottom of her stomach.

Evangeline smiled through the uneasiness of what was going on. The girls hated when they don’t know what’s going on or what’s going to happen. “It’s going to be okay Tori. Don’t worry about it,” Evangeline whispered to her sister with a little uncertainty in her tone.

Victoria nodded at her sister while smiling even though she felt like she was going to throw up. Once Arthur and Merlin made it over to the girls, they relaxed a little bit. When the boys bowed, while smiling at them lovingly, the girls loosened up even more. Arthur gave the back of Evangeline’s hand a kiss, while Merlin gave Victoria a beautiful rose. 

Evangeline and Victoria both blushed furiously afterwards and they tried covering it up by either their hand or the rose. After the girls stopped blushing and their hearts stopped hammering in their chests, Arthur and Merlin asked them if they wanted to go for a walk.

Once the girls said yes, Evangeline took Arthur’s arm and Victoria took Merlin’s arm. The four walked out of the feast and came to a stop. Arthur and Merlin showed a knowing look before going in opposite directions.

At first the girls became uneasy again, but it quickly subsided when they saw where they were. Arthur had taken Evangeline to the same spot he gave her that bracelet. Merlin had taken Victoria to the dandelion garden in the castle. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Arthur’s POV

I was walking with Evangeline down one of the hallways in the castle. She always looks so beautiful, even when she thinks she isn’t. Over the years, I have come to grow feelings for Evangeline. I might even say that I’m in love with her.

Evangeline is an angel sent from the heavens. She is so kind, caring, sweet, good-hearted, and perfect in every way imaginable. Every time I look at her, my hearts stops and I get butterflies in my stomach. Every time she smiles, it seems like time is standing still forever. Every time she walks into a room, my world becomes so much brighter.

I want to tell Evangeline how I feel about her, but I am afraid that she won’t feel the same way I do. Apparently I was thinking too much, because I was brought back to reality when Evangeline started talking to me. “Arthur are you okay?” Evangeline sweetly asked me. I looked at her with a sad, longing look at her. Then I softly said, “Yes of course I’m fine.”

I looked away from her and directed my gaze to the ground. Evangeline looked over at me with a stern look and said, “Arthur Pendragon I know you. Something is clearly wrong, what’s going on?”


End file.
